


睫毛弯弯

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 夏瀚宇×胡春杨，先婚后爱abo2019.8.31 便签存稿
Relationships: Hu Chunyang/Xia Hanyu
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

一、

夏瀚宇回到家的时候胡春杨正在写作业。

男孩白净的侧脸安静，穿着校服，乖巧地坐在餐桌旁写精编版理综卷，眉头微微皱起，头顶有一缕不安分的头发翘起来，像一株小树苗。

夏瀚宇不动声色地走过去：“怎么不去书房。”

卧室没有桌子，但是书房有，足够胡春杨摊开成堆的复习资料和各科卷子。

“啊？”胡春杨这才看到他，略微茫然地抬起头，小声地问，“可以吗？”

这个小心翼翼又带着点忌惮的样子不知道怎么让夏瀚宇忽然觉得烦躁，好像他是什么欺负小媳妇的恶霸Alpha一样。

“随便你。”他面无表情地扔下这一句话就回了客房。

这是他和胡春杨结婚的第二天。

夏瀚宇不是没想过，他会跟大部分家大业大的Alpha一样，在利益的驱使下迎来商业联姻，娶一个自己并不喜欢、甚至并不认识的Omega。

但是胡春杨只有十八岁。

刚成年没多久，甚至还只是一个高三的学生，就被急不可耐地塞了过来，夏瀚宇怎么可能不知道胡家的心思。

他们只不过把胡春杨当一件商品、一个可供交易的筹码、一个除了换取利益以外毫无他用的Omega。

夏瀚宇断断续续了解到过一些有关胡春杨的碎片化的信息，基本是从自己的母亲那里听说。

胡春杨的爸爸并不喜欢他的妈妈，甚至不太看得起出身低微的Omega，当初只是因为发情期的意外，才不得不娶那个美丽柔弱的女Omega。

结婚后他爸爸在外面招蜂引蝶花天酒地，根本不关心他们母子。后来妈妈患上了绝症，在胡春杨七岁的时候走了，他爸爸在妈妈死后立即把小三接进了家。

再后来小三也生了孩子，胡春杨开始过上水深火热的日子。爸爸不待见他，后妈对他冷嘲热讽，弟弟动辄打骂。他像是寄人篱下，活得委曲求全。

直到16岁胡春杨分化成Omega，这样的冷暴力被推到顶峰。

那样的家庭，很难容忍Omega的存在。哪怕胡春杨成绩优异、性格温和，没有攻击性，安分守己。

但谁让……谁让他是Omega。

于是不可避免地，他成为一颗弃子，在堪堪到达法定结婚年龄的时候，就成为联姻的工具，被身不由己地强硬地嫁给了夏瀚宇。

虽说胡春杨听话乖顺，但夏瀚宇不可能不去怀疑胡春杨是不是带着什么目的嫁过来。

更别说他有些难以启齿的隐疾。

在夏瀚宇很小的时候生了场大病，差点丢了命，那以后他就很难控制住自己的情绪，总是因为一点小事莫名其妙地动怒。

因此这么多年他的朋友数量微乎其微，更别提谈恋爱。他为数不多的Alpha朋友陈宥维经常跟他开玩笑说“也不知道以后哪个Omega能受得了你这样的脾气”。

然后胡春杨就这样闯进他的生活。夏瀚宇二十六年的生活平静得像一面湖水，胡春杨的到来让湖面泛起了一点微不足道的涟漪。

同许多Omega一样，胡春杨温顺、柔软，皮肤白，眼睛大，说话声音小，身上还有一股很淡的奶香，很好闻。

他们第一次见面，也就是昨天，胡春杨拉着巨大的行李箱，垂着眼小声跟他打招呼：“你好。”

随着低头的动作，胡春杨的后颈也暴露在夏瀚宇的眼前。腺体上面严严实实地贴着抑制贴，信息素被完全封锁，没有泄出一丝一毫。

然后他们去登记，拍照，拿证。

结婚证的照片上，胡春杨有点害羞地露出青涩的笑，夏瀚宇则冷着一张脸，他实在没有什么其他丰富生动的表情可以展露。

长相使然，夏瀚宇看起来一脸凶相，他平常又不爱说话不爱笑，整个人都带着些冷漠和孤僻。

胡春杨有点怕他，他知道。但这不是什么大事，夏瀚宇想，反正他和胡春杨又不是什么恩爱的夫妻。

在这样常见的商业联姻里，相敬如宾才是最好最正常的相处模式。

考虑到胡春杨的年龄和即将面临的高考，他甚至搬到了客房住。他给了胡春杨足够的尊重，也不想再被其他意外打扰。

夏瀚宇想到这里，客房的门被轻轻敲响了。

夏瀚宇调整了一下呼吸：“请进。”

胡春杨探出头，还是很乖很乖的样子，他手里拿着一个包装精美的小蛋糕：“你吃不吃蛋糕？我放学路上买的……”

讨好的意味很明显，他连讨好都是谨慎局促的。

但就是这样逆来顺受的样子能轻易激发夏瀚宇的施虐欲，他不明白，明明他的态度冷淡，为什么胡春杨还要来讨好？

夏瀚宇冷冷地看着胡春杨：“我不喜欢吃甜的。”

胡春杨的眼神黯淡下去，又垂下头：“哦，好……那我写作业去了。”

“去书房。”夏瀚宇面色不虞，几乎在用命令的口吻，“不要一副我欺负你的样子。”

胡春杨依旧低垂着眉眼：“好。”

男孩的背影清瘦坚韧，胡春杨出去的时候还不忘把门带上，门关上的声音很轻，像一声短促的叹息。

夏瀚宇立刻后悔了。

他知道自己不该说这些的，这才第二天，何必要用这样的语气和态度面对他的Omega，明明可以更好地相处的……

但是他又控制不住。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

夏瀚宇是优秀的Alpha，他果决、聪明、冷静，天资过人，生意场上叱咤风云。

但很可惜，他还没有学会如何去做一个好丈夫。

在感情上，他冷漠、封闭、自我。面对胡春杨的时候，除了偶尔的尴尬和按捺不住的暴虐，就是无穷无尽的不适应。

好在平日里他们相处的时间并不多，夏瀚宇公司要忙的事多，胡春杨高三学业重，两个人常常见不到面。

当然也会有不巧碰上的时候。

搬去客房前，夏瀚宇并没有特意收拾，因此很多东西都还放在主卧。

夏瀚宇忙得不记得今天几号周几，只记得那份文件放在主卧的床头柜上，他也没多想，直接推门进去了。

但他没想到胡春杨在家。

胡春杨正背对着门口在贴抑制贴，上身赤裸，下身也只穿一条内裤，看样子是刚洗了澡，头发还没干。

夏瀚宇盯着胡春杨光滑白嫩的脊背看了一会，不自在地移开眼。

他都忙忘了，今天是周末，胡春杨放半天假。

夏瀚宇咳了一声，胡春杨转过头，看到他后低声惊呼，拿过衣服挡在胸前。

空气中有一点信息素残留，混在浓郁的蜜桃味洗发水和沐浴露的香气中，夏瀚宇努力分辨，那味道像某种甜牛奶。

夏瀚宇径直拿了文件，路过胡春杨身旁的时候到底没忍住，说：“有什么好挡的，我看一下怎么了？”

胡春杨难堪地咬了咬下唇：“我……”

这话认真追究起来还是轻佻的，夏瀚宇自知失言，胡春杨沐浴过后身上的香味裹挟着信息素的味道直直冲向他，他有点头晕。

算算日子好像这几天是他的易感期。从前的易感期夏瀚宇都是平淡地度过，他身边Beta居多，对第二性别其实不是很敏感。

读书的时候生理课光顾着和陈宥维插科打诨，也没怎么认真听讲，所以他对于AO吸引这件事也不太清楚，一来他接触到的Omega少，二来他向来对感情不上心。

可现在不一样了，家里有个现成的香香软软的Omega，像一枚糖心炸弹，随时随地都能轻松引爆。

天性使然，胡春杨当然也能察觉到他的变化，整个人都肉眼可见地紧绷了起来。

“你、你要不要……抑制剂？还是，还是我……”胡春杨说到这里停住了，他的下垂眼太无辜了，夏瀚宇无端生出一丝罪恶感。

还是什么？还是你什么？

夏瀚宇朝胡春杨伸出手。

胡春杨一时没反应过来，呆呆地看着他。

夏瀚宇有点不耐烦：“抑制剂。”

就看到胡春杨明显松了一口气，飞快地套上衣服从书包里拿了一管抑制剂。

打完抑制剂，夏瀚宇一言不发地走出房间，留出该有的礼貌和合适的距离。

等走到玄关处，夏瀚宇还是很好奇，刚才胡春杨要说什么？如果自己说要……那胡春杨会同意吗？

会吗？


	3. Chapter 3

三、

“可是，你们是合法伴侣啊？”

听完夏瀚宇隐晦的诉苦的陈宥维耐心开导着他这位感情迟钝的朋友：“上床天经地义，这是夫妻义务。你不能因为他年纪小就压抑自己的天性吧？对身体不好的。”

夏瀚宇用吸管戳着面前的西瓜汁：“可是他才十八岁……”

“十八怎么了，法律规定十八都能结婚了。他嫁给你了就是要满足你的欲望呀。当然了，你也要满足他这方面的需求。”陈宥维语重心长，“兄弟，你别委屈自己。”

夏瀚宇说：“我又不喜欢他。”

陈宥维叹了口气，努力组织语言：“额，虽然说这种话是挺混蛋的，但是怎么说呢，你们俩孤A寡O的，你迟早跟他上床……你别瞪我，这是实话你别不信，这不是一句简单的喜不喜欢能解释清楚的。唉，你没有过Omega你不懂，我觉得到时候你十有八九控制不住自己。”

夏瀚宇不说话了。

陈宥维继续说：“而且你有没有想过，万一他发情期来了，你要怎么办？难道让他打抑制剂吗？我可先说了，抑制剂打多了对身体伤害挺大的。”

跟陈宥维告别回家的路上频频遇上红灯，夏瀚宇愈发烦闷，点了根烟等红灯。

他不得不承认陈宥维说的很有道理，他确实从来没有过Omega，对于两性接触更是陌生。

但他有作为Alpha的本能，只是那么一点O香就让他有点失控，虽然也有易感期的原因在，可长此以往，他真的不敢保证会发生什么。

若是普通的Omega也就算了，可胡春杨他……

夏瀚宇把烟叼在唇边，如今他只能选择去相信自己的那点狗屁自制力。

然后夏瀚宇忽然发现前面那个背着书包的身影有点眼熟。

夏瀚宇想了想，还是把烟灭了，摁了下喇叭。

胡春杨转过头，疑惑地左右张望，夏瀚宇摇下车窗：“上车。”

胡春杨打开车门上车，系好安全带后就安静地偏头看窗外的风景。

他们一直都没有什么话题可以交谈。

夏瀚宇打开车载，电台里在放新闻：“今日一起AO强奸案破获，近年来AO人种相处不太平，Omega人权再掀波澜……”

夏瀚宇听了两句烦的不行，直接关了。

到家时间也不早了，夏瀚宇以为胡春杨该睡了，但胡春杨跟着他走进了客房。

夏瀚宇侧身问：“有事？”

胡春杨从书包里拿出一张纸递过去：“卷子……老师要家长签字。”

夏瀚宇把那张数学试卷拿过来，看着上面的分数，脑袋里突然冒出来陈宥维那句“你们俩孤A寡O的，你迟早跟他上床”。

操。夏瀚宇马上在心底骂自己不做人，胡春杨的学习这么好，现在这种临近高考的关键时候还要让他迎合自己不成？

但他表面上依旧不动声色，接过胡春杨给的笔，心想什么年代了居然还要家长签字，“夏”字写到一半又觉得不对，怎么他变成胡春杨的家长了？他不是胡春杨的丈夫吗？

签完了字胡春杨还没走，一副欲言又止的样子，夏瀚宇耐着性子说：“有话直说。”

“那个，周六家长会……”胡春杨刚说了半句话，看到夏瀚宇神色有些古怪，连忙调转话头，“你要是忙，不去也可以的。”

“家长会？”夏瀚宇讥讽地笑了下，他还对易感期的事心中有郁结，因此口不择言，“那我以什么身份去参加？是你的爸爸，还是你的哥哥？还是你的——Alpha？”

胡春杨站在原地，尴尬又无措，被夏瀚宇这几句话戏弄得一句话也说不出。

夏瀚宇没了继续让他难堪的心思：“你走吧。”

就听见胡春杨红着脸小声说了句：“Alpha。”

夏瀚宇没明白：“什么？”

“我、我说……”胡春杨一闭眼一咬牙，“我说你是我的Alpha。”


	4. Chapter 4

四、

夏瀚宇坐在教室里，觉得自己有病。

他居然真的来了。

胡春杨趴在窗户上看他，脸上的表情是肉眼可见的开心和感激。

一个破家长会，有什么好开心的。

不过胡春杨的成绩确实值得开心，不偏科，科科高分，总分和排名都名列前茅，班主任还特意点名表扬了他。

看着胡春杨漂亮的成绩单夏瀚宇略微出神。

胡春杨说那句“你是我的Alpha”的时候，夏瀚宇差点忍不住自己想亲他的冲动。

Omega白净的小脸泛着淡淡的红晕，被逼急了眼眶里似乎还有一点泪水，闭上眼的时候长长的睫毛微微颤动，楚楚可怜极了。

是个Alpha都要动心。就算夏瀚宇再怎么无欲无求，他也不过是个普通Alpha，会有正常的生理反应。

真是见鬼了。

旁边胡春杨的同桌的妈妈热情地拉着夏瀚宇：“春杨哥哥有没有对象呀，我大女儿还单身呢。”

夏瀚宇漠然地抽回手：“我结婚了。”

“真的呀？可惜了可惜了。”同桌的妈妈惋惜道，又小声嘀咕了句，“结婚了怎么都不戴戒指的呀……”

夏瀚宇心下一跳。

这个时候班主任总算结束了漫长空洞的讲话，那位妈妈跟许多其他家长一起围上去，要跟班主任了解自家小孩的情况。

风吹开了一页胡春杨放在最上面的草稿纸，夏瀚宇随手要整理，却意料之外看到了自己的名字。

混在一堆密密麻麻的演算过程和数理公式中的“夏瀚宇”三个字，并不显眼，只偷偷窝在一个小角落里。

但那简简单单的三个字却一笔一划写得非常认真。

夏瀚宇走出教室，看到走廊上一个女同学正站在胡春杨的身旁满脸好奇：“胡春杨，今天来的是你哥哥吗？好帅喔。”

“啊不是，他是，他是……”

夏瀚宇看着胡春杨慌张的样子，居然有点心软。他双手插兜，说：“胡春杨，走了。”

胡春杨才看到他，懵懵地点点头：“哦，好。”

他们并排走，胡春杨留了一点距离，总是不太敢靠近的样子。

夏瀚宇的目光在胡春杨的右手无名指上停留了一会，同桌妈妈那句“结婚了怎么都不戴戒指的呀”还在脑袋里回放。

如果那里有一枚戒指……

胡春杨转头疑惑地看他，夏瀚宇连忙移开目光，装作无事发生。

但戒指这件事确实被夏瀚宇提上了日程，夏瀚宇给自己找了个貌似合理充分的理由——没有戒指总像没名没分，对胡春杨来说是委屈了点。

这样说来，好像还应该举行婚礼……

夏瀚宇签文件的手猛地一顿，笔在纸上划出长长的一道。

秘书在一旁尽职尽责地报告行程安排：“夏总，晚上和浩瀚集团的李总有个饭局，六点在和平酒店……”

“行，我知道了。”夏瀚宇把文件递给秘书，“没什么其他事你先下去吧。”

——他刚才在想什么。

戒指也就算了，他居然还在考虑婚礼？不过是一个联姻的Omega，用得着他考虑到这种程度？

而且就算胡春杨委屈，和他又有什么关系。


End file.
